A Couple of Weirdos
by cartuneslover17
Summary: After watching "Wally and Anne", I just had to make this! Friendship and wholesome goodness all wrapped into this one fanfic!


**_Was excited to see there was finally an Amphibia section here on ! This actually isn't my first Amphibia fanfic. If you want to see the others, they're on my Tumblr: toonsforkicks22. _**

**_"Wally and Anne" is my new favorite episode! :)  
__**

The one-eyed frog was exactly where Anne hoped he would be. For a frog living in squalor, his residence wasn't too shabby. Hoisting her backpack, the human girl made her way toward the small, familiar shack. The last time she came here had been when she joined the toad guards, breaking in without consent and raiding the place. She especially remembered how this had been the same place where she first acted in compassion, which slowly resulted in earning the town's respect.

As she knocked on the door, nervousness crept into her mindset. It was like hanging out with a new friend for the first time; and if Anne recalled, that moment happened rarely back home.

She forced down a lump in her throat as the door swung open. Two eyes, one closed, stared back at her with surprise and awe.

"Annabelle?" Wally exclaimed.

"H-hey," the human greeted somewhat shyly, not even bothering to correct him on the given nickname. She actually kind of liked it. "How's it going, Wally?"

"Oh, well, I'm good," the musical amphibian responded, still a bit taken by the unexpected visit. "What brings you here, love? Wait, don't tell me those toads are back!" he expressed anxiously.

"No, no! There's no toads! Just me!" Anne assured, giving a gentle smile.

Wally gazed at her momentarily. The look of amazement was not lost on his face.  
_

Anne sat on and old wooden chair that had probably been discarded at some point. It still held well as Anne leaned against it. The tea cup provided to her may or may not have been from the remains of a broken family's home; still, it was in good condition. The tea itself, Anne specifically remembered was from the Grub N' Go, similar to the kind Hop Pop made.

Wally sat next her in another old chair, sipping his own cup.

"I got to admit, love, I never get visitors," he explained.

"Really?" Anne asked. "Why's that?"

"Oh, you know, seeing as the town's local crazy person and all," he expressed nonchalantly. "Coming here, you'd think it'll be the nuthouse."

"That's not true," she insisted. "This place is really nice. It reminds me of the clubhouse I've always wanted to have back home. But the other kids thought it was pretty weird, and my friends told me it was kind of childish."

"Nonsense!" Wally cackled. "Those kids probably don't know real fun even if it stung them in the eye!"

Anne chuckled. "You know I wish there was someone like you back home. Always, optimistic, not caring what anyone else thinks..."

"And maybe someone who could make you feel you don't need to impress everyone?" Wally suggested, glancing at her knowingly.

"What?" she said with a forced laugh. "What makes you think that?"

"Love, I know it's not any of my business," he began, giving her a serious, worrisome look. It reminded Anne so much of the expressions Hop Pop would give her if she was ever in the midst of danger. "But I get the distinct feeling you had to pull yourself one way and not being able to do things your way."

"What? Of course not!" she insisted. "I mean, the other kids-"

"Make you feel bad about yourself and you got to aim to please in order to fit in," he cut in gently. "Am I right?"

Anne couldn't say anything. How was it that this guy of all people could actually have the intelligence of a psychiatrist? Heck, he did a better job than any of the counselors at school could even accomplish!

She never thought a conversation with the local looney person could ever be this serious. But if her adventure with him to find the mysterious moss man was any indication, she and Wally weren't that different.

A gentle hand made its way to Anne's, and she looked over at Wally. The one-eyed frog gave her a sympathetic look, with a smile to match. Anne couldn't help but smile back. A month ago, he along with the rest of Wartwood had seen her as a freak. The mean comments that would make an online message board look peaceful, the lack of respect, and not to mention how Wally called her and Sprig's friendship as 'disgusting'.

Anne remembered how much she just wanted to go home and leave these ill-mannered jerks behind. But then she saw how vulnerable they were during the toads' visit. And despite how she had been treated, Anne still looked out for them.

Oh, how things have changed since then. Wartwood saw her as one of their own. Anne felt closer to the town than she ever dared believe.

To think she initially saw Wally as deadbeat, moronic, and above all too crazy to hang around. Spending this time with him made her realize was an artistic, sweet, passionate, caring, and selfless person he was. Not to mention he had great hair under that hat of his. If it wasn't for the age and species difference, he would have made for an entertaining student at her school. Maybe Sasha and Marcie would have liked him. Or maybe they wouldn't. If the latter, Anne wouldn't have allow their opinions get in the way of her friendship with him.

All these thoughts made Anne realize that she never had a conversation this deep before. In fact, she had never opened up to Sprig like this, and he was her best friend!

Come to think of it, she didn't even tell Sprig where she was going. She had been too set on visiting Wally, she forgot.

Oh, well, maybe it wasn't too bad.  
_

Sprig opened the door leading his best friend's room, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, Anne!" he called excitedly. "Want to see some drawings I made? They're all inspired by Suspicion Island! One of them is a character I made up who would totally fit into the variety of characters on the show. Also, spoiler alert, he's a competitor for Chad."

His only response was silence.

"Anne?" he called again. He turned on the mushroom lamp, seeing an empty bed.

"Anne went out, Sprig," Hop Pop called from the kitchen, reading a book. "Had something to do, I guess."

"Oh, I guess that's okay," Sprig said nonchalantly.

Five seconds passed and-

Sprig kicked the front door open with his foot before hopping off.

"How could she go off without me?" he exclaimed frantically as he left the farm. "Maybe something bad happened and I was too occupied to notice! Anne! Anne! ANNE!"

"Clingy much?" Polly muttered while reading on the couch.  
_

Meanwhile, Wally and Anne were taking a stroll through the woods. The former allowed his accordion to be used on account of how well Anne was doing with it. Not to mention the song she thought at the top of her head sounded wonderful.

_"Now I find myself in the wild unknown, with the frogs and toads, and I'm far from home_," the human sang aloud in rhythm with the accordion. _"But there's so much here to discover! One leap after another! Hop into the adventure! Gotta ribbit, ribbit, jump on it!"_

"That was beautiful, love!" Wally encouraged. "Is that all you got?"

"Not really sure about the rest of the words," she responded sheepishly. "I got to work on that. But, man, I never thought accordions could be so much fun. Back home my friends would think instruments like these are lame. I was too scared to sign up for a music club because of that."

"Oy, you really got to stop listening to what they think, Anne," Wally insisted. "Real friends wouldn't drive their opinions into your brain like a nail on wood. Are you sure this Sasha and Marcie are your friends?"

A bit taken aback by such a question, Anne merely shrugged. "Well, yeah, of course. I mean, it's not like they pressured me to do something stupid or whatever..." she added, swallowing a lump in her throat afterward.

"I'll take your word for it," he promised, although deep down he was certain that wasn't the entire truth. But he wouldn't press the kid.

Soon the two were exploring the forest. They gathered berries, took pictures on Anne's phone, and even ran for their lives from some giant predator. Wally never had this much fun before in his life!

When it was time for lunch, the tow found a shady area under a tree. Wally was surprised Anne made him a special meal called an 'omelette'.

"No one's ever cooked for me before," he said as she placed the plate on his lap. "This ain't pity because I live in squalor, is it?"

"Of course not," she insisted. "Besides, sometimes friends cook for friends."

Wally tasted her cooking, and his eyes immediately widened. "Goodness! This tastes better than whatever scraps I can get together and boil it in water!" He took another bite. "You cook for your friends back home too?"

Anne's smile fell. "Well, not really. My friend's don't really trust my cooking abilities. And they don't even eat Thai food either."

"Don't eat your foreign cuisines?" Wally gasped. "That's rubbish! Why, it weren't for your culinary uniqueness, Stumpy's would have been already closed!"

"Aww, thanks," she said, touched.

As they ate, Anne felt a drop his her head. She looked up and noticed that gray clouds were forming.

"Shoot! It's raining!" she exclaimed.

Soon enough the duo were running out of the forest as the pouring began. With the Plantar house much farther than Wally's, the one-eyed frog allowed her to stay for the night.

Sitting on a clot laid out just for her, Anne glanced from her phone over at Wally. The older being stood in front of a chipped mirror nailed to the wall, then took off his hat. Anne couldn't help but be amazed by how gorgeous his hair was. She was surprised he even had hair; she still remembered how surprised she had been when she fought out Sprig had hair.

Whistling a merry tune to himself, Wally began to comb his nightly blue locks. In some way, Anne had to admit that for a frog with one eye closed, he looked pretty handsome.

"I really hope Sprig and the Plantars don't freak out that I'm gone," Anne said as Wally laid his cot next to hers.  
_

Meanwhile, back at the Plantar residence, Hop Pop had to carry a wet, muddy Sprig back inside the house. The kid had been practically terrorizing all of Wartwood trying to find Anne.

"Dang it, Sprig!" the old frog sighed as he put him down. "I'm just as worried about Anne, but you didn't have to tear the whole valley inside out!"

Sprig wiped the mud off his face. "How could Anne just go without me? Do I mean nothing to her?"

"Cling-_yyyyyy_..." Polly sang.  
_

"I'm sure they'll won't get too upset that you're gone for one night," Wally assured. "Although I wonder how your family from wherever you came from must be feeling right now."

It took a moment for Anne to realize he was referring to her actual home. "Oh, yeah, I hope my parents are doing okay. It's been more than a month. Can't imagine the trouble they're going through just to find out where I've gone off."

"Hey, I'd be fretting too if you were my kid," Wally remarked. "Probably tear the whole valley inside out just to find you."

Anne couldn't help but blush at that. The more she gotten to know the oddball frog, the more she realized just how golden his heart was.

"What about your parents?" she asked. "I remember, in the song, you promised your dad you would find the person who killed him or something and defeat with, I think, the sound of music or something?"

"Oy, you were actually listening?" Wally exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah," Anne said, giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about your dad. I can see just how important this accordion is to you." She glanced over at said instrument, remembering how those toad warriors nearly took it away from him for good that day.

"Oh, thanks, love," he responded, touched. "Yeah, my parents were decent people. I admit our living situation was no better than this, put still, we pulled through. Lost my mum when I was no older than you. My dad, during my late teens. You know, if they were around today, he would have liked you. Even though you're a human"

"And I guess my parents would have definitely liked you too," Anne said. "Even though you're a talking frog."

Both laughed before calming down.

"You now, Wally, after that adventure we had looking for the moss man..." she began carefully, looking at her phone, sliding through pictures of her life back home. "I can't help but think about what you said. About being in a new place, meeting new people, being the person you want to be without letting judgment control you." She lowered her phone. "That was really good advice, you know."

"I got to admit that Wartwood has become something interesting since you arrived," the one-eyed frog replied. "Can't imagine what this place will be like once you leave."

As soon as he said that, Anne's heart felt heavy. All month she had been thinking about home, back to her old life and with humanity itself. But as she adjusted here, she could barely remember what she was even living at all back in her world.

Here in this valley, she gotten to experience a whole new culture, meet new faces, and even admit that she loved the bug-based dishes. Not to mention just how colorful this world was compared to the dreary, grayish town she grew up in back home.

She wouldn't imagine what her life will be once she left Wartwood.

"Thing is, Wally," she sighed. "That's the issue I've been dealing with. Like...part of me doesn't want to leave."

The adult frog looked over her in surprise.

"I mean, I do miss home, but this place has been like home! And I don't want to leave Sprig, the Planters, Wartwood, especially you, Wally!"

"Well, that makes me want to tear up just a bit," he expressed, although calmly.

"I mean, look how much we've bonded in just two days," Anne added. "I don't want to leave that. Any of this. Sure, you guys were a bunch of jerks in the beginning, but look what we've all been through together. I'm not afraid to admit that your guys really mean a lot to me. And it kills me inside every time I think about the day I'll have to leave."

Although Anne was breaking inside, she forced herself not to tear up. Wally sensed this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Anne, I appreciate you feel that way about us," he said gently. "And no doubt we'll all be sad the day you go." Then he gave her a warm smile. "But hey, if you managed to come here...who says you can't come here again?"

She stared at him. "You really think that's possible, Wally?"

"Well, why not?" he chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to have the best of both worlds! Then that way we'll always be together!"

Anne couldn't help but smile at the thought. For as long as she had been Wartwood, there were so many things she wanted to share about her world. Maybe if what Wally said was right, she could completely change this place for the better, make it more innovated with her 21st century knowledge.

"The best of both worlds sounds amazing," she said with a yawn.

Wally watched as her eyes slowly closed, laying onto her cot. The phone slid out of her grasp right next to her waist.

He chuckled softly as he draped a blanket over her.

"Nice kid," he sighed before going to sleep himself.


End file.
